Secrets and Ghosts
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Hasunuma and Mitsuo are just having a normal day at school. Well, sorta. Okay, not really. But what happenes when everything goes wrong? Rated M for yaoi in last chapter. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Eerie Queerie. The characters belong to Shuri Shiozu. If I did own Eerie Queerie, Mitsuo and Hasunuma would have done it *nods*

A/N. Please be kind, I'm new at writing yaoi, this is only my second :D

Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi. Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for lemon in later chapters :D

Chapter 1 - Secrets.

Hasunuma and Mitsuo had arrived at school early, together. Hasunuma had spent the night at Mitsuo's house. Since they were alone, Hasunuma advanced on Mitsuo, grinning. Mitsuo knew they shouldn't make out at school, as they would probably be caught. He started walking away from his boyfriend, to find he was blocked by the damn wall. He sighed, and looked at his lover. He couldn't resist the look he was giving him. Hasunuma's eyes were glazed over with lust. Mitsuo almost melted at his feet. 'Hasunuma, not at – mmph!' He was cut off by Hasunuma, who pulled him into a kiss. Mitsuo tensed up, afraid they would get caught, then relaxed into the kiss. Hasunuma licked Mitsuo's bottom lip, asking for entry, which Mitsuo willingly gave. Just then they heard the door slide open. Mitsuo pulled away from the kiss, and moved his head to look at the door. 'Oh crap.' he sighed. Hasunuma whipped his head around to look at the door and gasped. The teacher had walked in, followed by three boys from their class. Frustratingly, it was the three that were convinced they were gay, because of the situation that happened with Kiyomi, the ghost who had a crush on Hasunuma. (1) And unfortunately, they had just learnt their secret. Hasunuma realised he still had Mitsuo pinned against the wall, and quickly released him.

The teacher looked at the two boys, then spoke 'Boys, I don't mind what you do in your free time, but please don't do it at school. Now, I have to go collect something, so I'll be back in time for class.' The three boys stood staring at Hasunuma and Mitsuo until the teacher had left. When she left they broke into simultaneous grins. Hasunuma and Mitsuo groaned. Hasunuma thought 'Of all the people!' Mitsuo thought 'They'll tell the whole class.' Hasunuma sighed 'Yes, we're a couple. And' he took Mitsuo's hand 'We're not going to hide it any more.' Mitsuo blushed, looking at the ground. The three boys smiles widened, and they erupted with laughter 'Knew it, knew it!' Hasunuma and Mitsuo sighed. They decided to ignore the three, and went to sit down in their seats. Five minutes before the lesson started the class began coming into the classroom. The three boys had taken their seats, but were still staring and grinning at Hasunuma and Mitsuo. Mitsuo and Hasunuma were still pointedly ignoring them, talking softly to each other. One of the boys stood up when all the class had finished coming into the room. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make!' He stood on his chair then proceeded to climb onto the table. 'Or rather, I have something to tell you on behalf of Hasunuma and Mitsuo.' The entire class turned to look at the two boys. Mitsuo was looking at the floor, blushing. Hasunuma was looking defiantly back at the class, to show they're inevitable teasing wouldn't bother him. The boy stood on the desk continued 'We came into the classroom with the teacher this morning. We walked in to see Hasunuma and Mitsuo in here. Hasunuma had Mitsuo pinned up against the wall.' He paused for dramatic effect. Mitsuo's blush deepened, and Hasunuma grabbed his hand, attempting to comfort his boyfriend without using words. The boy on the desk grinned 'They were kissing.' Hasunuma had got more and more annoyed during this little speech. He suddenly stood up, pulling the blushing Mitsuo with him. He sighed 'Yes, we're a couple. We're in love. Is that such a bad thing?!'

Everyone in the room just stared blankly at them. Then the boys in the class started snickering. Half of the girls in the class started squealing with moe, and the other half, the half that fancied Hasunuma, stood there with their mouths hanging open and murderous intent shone in their eyes, clearly directed at Mitsuo. Hasunuma and Mitsuo sat down. Hasunuma refused to allow them to be a freak show. The class then came to crowd around their desk 'So, whose the female in the relationship?' 'Have you guys done it yet?' 'Whose gonna be the mummy?' Hasunuma just looked at anything other than the swelling crowd, while Mitsuo stammered and blushed. This was the moment the teacher walked in. She sighed at the melee that was going on in the classroom. 'Sit down, now. I take it you all found out about Hasunuma and Mitsuo. You three.' She pointed at the three who had caused all the trouble. 'I want to talk to you after this lesson. And don't try and escape, or it'll be detention.' The class reluctantly returned to their seat. Hasunuma and Mitsuo sighed, insanely annoyed. Hasunuma passed a note to Mitsuo. It said 'Can we hide in the library at lunch? I don't wanna have to deal with these bloodhounds.' Mitsuo nodded at him.

The boys finished their morning lessons, having to deal with stares and snickering and the occasional 'gay boy' from a homophobic classmate. They headed to the library at lunch. The librarian had caught them kissing in there one lunch, so knew the situation. She was also a family friend of Mitsuo's. Mitsuo went over to talk to her. He smiled 'Hi, Alicia-san, do you mind if me and Hasunuma eat our lunch in here today? Our class found out about our relationship, and now we can't get away from them.' The librarian smiled back 'Of course, Mitsuo-san. Just sit at the back and don't let anyone see you eating.' Mitsuo replied 'Of course we will. Thank you. And, if anyone asks if we're in here, please say no. Me and Hasunuma don't want to have to deal with them.' She answered 'Of course.' Mitsuo smiled and ran back over to Hasunuma, taking his hand and talking animatedly. The librarian smiled at the young lovers and went back to her work.

Hasunuma found a place that no one ever went to, in the back corner of the library. He called Mitsuo to him. The boys sat down in seats, and removed their bento lunch boxes from their bags. 'Itadakimasu!' (2) the boys chorused and began to eat. They finished their lunch. Mitsuo had somehow managed to get some of the contents of his lunch on his forehead. Hasunuma chuckled. Mitsuo turned to him. 'What?' he asked, confused. 'Come here, Mitsuo.' Hasunuma grabbed Mitsuo's arm and pulled him to him. Mitsuo blushed, as he did whenever he was this close to Hasunuma. Hasunuma put out his tongue and licked the food off him. He then put his forehead against Mitsuo's, laughing 'Idiot. You got your lunch on your forehead.' Mitsuo looked at Hasunuma, laughing 'Oh, thank you, Hasunuma.' Hasunuma pulled Mitsuo so he was sat on his lap, facing him. 'Any time, babe.' (3) Mitsuo smiled. Hasunuma pulled Mitsuo down so their lips met in a whirlwind of passion. Hasunuma was massaging Mitsuo's lips with his own, and he began to slide his hands up Mitsuo's shirt. Mitsuo gasped at the feeling of Hasunuma's skin against his own, and at the sudden cold air on his stomach. Hasunuma smiled and deepened the kiss, taking advantage of Mitsuo's open mouth. He explored Mitsuo's mouth, all the while sliding his hand further up Mitsuo's chest. Mitsuo almost couldn't control himself, didn't want to listen to the voice at the back of his mind telling him 'No, not at school.' However, he broke the kiss. 'Hasunuma, we can't do this, not at school.' Hasunuma mumbled something, kissing Mitsuo's neck. It sounded to Mitsuo like 'But I don't want to stop.' Mitsuo moaned as Hasunuma's roaming hand reached his nipple, and the other hand grabbed his back, pulling him closer to him. Hasunuma kissed Mitsuo again. Mitsuo wanted so badly to keep kissing, but he pulled away. 'Hasunuma, we have to stop. Someone will see us. We've had enough teasing for now.' Hasunuma sighed. He hated to have to do this, but 'You're right, Mitsuo. Besides, you're coming to my place tonight, aren't you?' Mitsuo replied 'Yeah, I am.' Mitsuo kissed his lover, then stood up. He whipped his head round quickly. Hasunuma looked concerned 'Mitsuo, what's wrong?' Mitsuo said 'I dunno. It felt like something was watching me. I'm sure its nothing.' Mitsuo sat down in his seat. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. The bell for afternoon class rang, and the boys reluctantly stood, disappointed that they had to leave their little sanctuary where they could be alone.

The rest of the day passed pretty much as the same as the morning did. The boys were subjected to stares, laughs and teases all day. At the end of the school the boys stood to pack up. 'Man, this is a backwards school.' Thought Hasunuma. 'I cant wait until I'm out of here. I can get a job and I can get a place with Mitsuo.' Hasunuma had a smile on his face at this point. Mitsuo walked up to Hasunuma and put his face so close to Hasunuma's that he almost kissed Mitsuo right there. 'You look happy, Hasunuma. What are you thinking about?' Hasunuma turned a deep shade of pink 'Uh, nothing, Mitsuo. Lets just go back to my place.' The boys walked out of the room, and saw Ichi. 'Hey, Ichi!' Mitsuo shouted, running over to him, dragging Hasunuma with him. Ichi replied 'Hey Mitsuo, Hasunuma.' The three boys walked along together out of the school gates. Mitsuo had neglected to release his hold on Hasunuma's hand, and they were now attracting the stares and snickers that had followed them all day. The boys didn't notice, the three of them just carried on talking. They made it out of the school gates, when Mitsuo said 'Damn.' The boys turned to look at him, and Ichi said 'What?' Mitsuo replied 'I left my textbook in the classroom, I'm going to have to go back and get it. Hasunuma, you go to your house, I'll meet you there once I've got my textbook.' Hasunuma replied 'Okay, see you soon Mitsuo.' Mitsuo gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, said bye to both the boys and ran back in to the school. Walking through the school, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. He went to the classroom, and picked up his textbook. He still felt something there. He was frightened, and wanted to get to Hasunuma's house as quickly as possible. However, just as he walked into the corridor, something rushed at him, and everything went black. Slowly Mitsuo opened his eyes. Where was he? What had happened?

A/N. (1) See volume 1 for what happened with Kiyomi.

(2) 'Itadakimasu' roughly translated means 'time to eat.' It is usually said before a meal in Japan.

(3) I took this from something Hasunuma once said to Mitsuo. Mitsuo fell off a wall and Hasunuma caught him, I think it was in volume 3. So yeah, I thought it'd be cute if I had him say it again.

Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. But this was how I'd always intended it to be. And this chapter was growing to gigantic proportions, so I wanted to stop it before it turned into a monster. I have plans for at least 2 more chapters, so this isn't it for this story :D


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own this manga. It belongs to the absolute goddess that is Shuri Shiozu :D

A/N. Do I honestly always feel the need to make the characters suffer? In some of my stories, I make the characters suffer. But it seems to always make a good story :D And, in chapter 1 Mitsuo got some food on his forehead. I had previously thought that impossible. Its not *shakes head* I just came home from going out for my dinner, looked in the mirror to see I had tomato from the pizza I ate on my head. So it's not impossible at all *laughs* Bakura is an original character for this story. I don't usually make OCs main characters, but he was essential to this plot line. So, yeah :D

Missing

Hasunuma was sat at home, waiting for Mitsuo to show up. It had already been an hour since he left Mitsuo at the school, and he was getting worried. He decided to call Ichi. He pulled his mobile out his pocket and dialled Ichi's number. After a few rings the phone was answered. 'Hello?' said Ichi. Hasunuma was getting panicked. 'Ichi, have you seen Mitsuo?' Ichi quickly stopped what he was doing. 'I thought he was coming to your place?' Hasunuma clearly had panic in his voice now 'He was supposed to be, but it's been an hour and he hasn't shown up yet. I'm worried.' Ichi was trying not to panic 'It's okay, Hasunuma, I'll help you look for him. I'll be at your place in twenty minutes.' Hasunuma sighed, worried sick about his boyfriend 'Okay, see you soon, Ichi.' The two boys put the phone down, and Ichi hurried to get ready to go to Hasunuma's place.

Hasunuma was pacing around his apartment. Twenty minutes had passed, and he was hoping Ichi would get here soon. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Hasunuma hurriedly answered it. He saw Ichi stood there, and pulled him through the door. 'Right.' Ichi said 'Where could he have gone?' Hasunuma answered 'I dunno. I don't think that he would have gone home. Maybe he went to the shrine? Or maybe he's been possessed again and some ghost is running wild with his body?' Ichi replied 'I don't know, but we best find him quick. We'll split up, and whoever finds him has to call the other. You go left, I'll go right.'

The two boys left the apartment, going separate ways from each other. Hasunuma was getting seriously worried. Mitsuo had been missing for an hour and a half. Hasunuma knew he was a ditz, but he didn't think he'd ever go and get lost, or whatever had happened to him. He had been running around for 2 hours yelling 'Mitsuo!' This had attracted some strange looks, and some concerned people asking what was wrong. He just mumbled 'My boyfriend has gone missing.' Then ran off to look somewhere else for him. After another half an hour, he thought he saw a blonde head under a staircase. By this time Mitsuo had been missing for 4 hours, so Hasunuma wondered if he was just seeing things. Hasunuma bent down to look under the staircase, and saw his boyfriend huddled up against the cold. Hasunuma came under the staircase and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, then wrapped his arms around him. He was freezing. Hasunuma looked at Mitsuo, relief in his eyes. 'Mitsuo, you idiot. I was so worried.' Mitsuo stammered out 'Hasunuma, I was so scared. When I left the school some strange men were following me. I just wanted to hide, so I came here, I was so frightened I didn't want to move.' Hasunuma tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 'Its okay, babe, I'm here now.' While feeling Mitsuo tighten his hold on his boyfriend. He continued 'Come on, lets get you back to my place, then you can have a shower and warm up, okay?' Mitsuo nodded as Hasunuma crawled out from under the staircase, with Mitsuo following. Hasunuma held his hand out to Mitsuo, and Mitsuo gladly took it.

'Oh, that's right.' Hasunuma said 'I have to call Ichi.' He pulled out his mobile, and dialled Ichi's cell number. Ichi answered the phone as soon as he saw it was Hasunuma 'Hasunuma? Did you find him?' He sounded breathless, as if he'd been running a lot. Hasunuma answered 'Yes, I've found him. He was hiding under a staircase. He said some men were following him, so he hid and stayed there because he didn't want them to find him.' Ichi breathed a sigh of relief. He said 'Okay, fantastic. Well, I'm going to go home now, so I'll see the both of you at school tomorrow, okay?' Hasunuma said 'Yes. Bye, Ichi.' Then put the phone down.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at Hasunuma's apartment. Hasunuma came in, followed by Mitsuo. He grabbed his boyfriend and held him tight. 'Don't ever do that again, Mitsuo. If you ever get in trouble, call me, okay? I'll always be there to protect you.' Mitsuo nodded and smiled up at his boyfriend. Hasunuma said 'Right, Mitsuo. You get in the shower, and I'll cook some dinner, okay?' Mitsuo said 'Okay, Hasunuma. He took a towel from the boiler cupboard and walked towards the bathroom. Mitsuo smiled a sinister smile 'Oh, this is going to be a fun night. After all, I have full use of this body, and Mitsuo can't stop me. I found a good one to possess this time. And I will get my revenge on Hasunuma.' He grinned again then proceeded to get in the shower.

10 minutes later Mitsuo emerged from the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, holding his clothes and wearing just a towel. Hasunuma came out of the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked Mitsuo up and down, grinning, and Mitsuo blushed under his boyfriend's scrutiny. Hasunuma said 'Nice, Mitsuo. That's teasing.' Hasunuma went over to Mitsuo, and kissed him. He broke the kiss, laughed and said 'Go get dressed in my room, before I attempt to get my desert before we've even eaten dinner.' Mitsuo laughed and gathered the discarded clothes from the floor. He walked off in to Hasunuma's room, and Hasunuma stared after his boyfriend, and then walked back in to the kitchen. He felt a familiar warmth in his stomach, and a familiar uncomfortable feeling down below. 'Dammit.' He thought 'Just wait until after dinner.' He picked up the food and began to set it on the table, waiting for Mitsuo.

10 minutes later Mitsuo was back in the front room. Hasunuma was sat at the table, waiting. He smiled when Mitsuo came out. Mitsuo smiled back and sat at the table. At that moment, his phone rang. It was Ichi. He said 'Hey, Mitsuo, Hasunuma told me what happened. I just wondered how you were feeling.' Mitsuo said 'I'm okay, Ichi. It's nothing. I'm fine now. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye.' He put the phone down. Hasunuma looked at him questioningly. Mitsuo said 'That was Ichi. He was seeing if I was okay. Let's eat, shall we?' Hasunuma looked strangely at Mitsuo. 'Something's defiantly up with him. I'll have a word with him after dinner.' Hasunuma thought. 'Itadakimasu.' The boys chorused.

They sat through dinner in silence. Afterwards Hasunuma said 'Uh, Mitsuo, I have to talk to you about something.' He grabbed Mitsuo's hand and led him to the sofa. He continued 'You've been acting--- mmph!' he was cut off as Mitsuo kissed him, then he was pushed down on to the sofa. Mitsuo was looking at him, with a strange look in his eyes, Hasunuma noticed. It wasn't the usual lust, it was something else entirely. However, Mitsuo kissed him again, and Hasunuma found himself kissing back. Mitsuo's hand went lower until he brushed a very sensitive part of Hasunuma's body. Hasunuma moaned involuntarily, and pushed Mitsuo off him. Mitsuo never took charge, and Hasunuma thought it strange that he suddenly was. He looked at Mitsuo, worry clouding his perfect features. Mitsuo smiled, a sinister smile this time. Hasunuma's expression changed to one of shock. Mitsuo's hand reached out towards Hasunuma, closing his hands around Hasunuma's throat. Hasunuma gasped and began trying to prise Mitsuo's hands off of him. He smiled at Hasunuma's feeble efforts. He said to Hasunuma 'Now you will know the pain I felt, when you left me alone when those men mugged me. I know you were watching, and I know you didn't come and save me. They mugged me and killed me, and now I will kill you. You were my best friend, Hasunuma. I hate you.' Hasunuma gasped 'B---Bakura?' Mitsuo smiled 'Yes, Hasunuma, it's me, your ex best friend Bakura. I saw that this boy was close to you, and I knew possessing him would get me close to you in order for me to kill you. You see, all I want is revenge. Then I'll leave this boy alone after I kill you.' Hasunuma gasped again as the grip tightened. Then everything went black, and Hasunuma knew this was it.

Suddenly, the weight was relived from Hasunuma, and the hands came away from his throat. Hasunuma sat up, coughing. A strong pair of hands pushed him back down on to the sofa. He heard a vague scuffle coming from the left of him, but still couldn't focus to see what it was. When his vision came back, he looked up to see Ichi looking at him, worried. 'Stay there, Hasunuma. You were strangled.' Hasunuma just looked at Ichi and nodded. He looked to his left to see Mitsuo shirtless, with charm cards on his chest. He looked up higher, and saw Mikuni. 'M—Mikuni!' he stammered 'Is Mitsuo okay?' Mikuni said 'Yes, Hasunuma, he's fine. He was possessed. Ichi was worried when he called Mitsuo earlier, as Mitsuo cut the conversation off early, and he would never do that. So he came running around to the shrine, shouting that he was worried about you two and that we had to come to your place straight away. And it looks like we got here just in time. But, Mitsuo will have questions when he wakes up. You have to tell him everything. But we don't need to be here. We'll leave you alone now. When we pulled Bakura off you, he was shouting about what you had done to him, so we know the story. And just so you know, we don't hate you.' Mikuni turned to Ichi 'Come on Ichi, we need to go.' They both walked out of the door, leaving Hasunuma waiting for Mitsuo to wake up.

Hasunuma got up off the sofa and carried Mitsuo to the sofa. He took the charm cards off his chest. He sat staring lovingly at his boyfriend, waiting for him to wake up. He pushed Mitsuo's hair out of his face, and Mitsuo mumbled. He slowly opened his eyes. 'Hasunuma?' He questioned. 'How did I get here?' Hasunuma said 'Mitsuo, I'm going to explain everything to you now. You didn't turn up to my place an hour after I left you at school. I was worried, so I called Ichi and we went looking for you. After 4 hours of you being missing, I found you under a staircase. You were freezing, so I brought you here and you had a shower to get you warmed up. We had dinner, but you were acting strange. So I told you I wanted to talk to you, and we went to sit on the sofa. You kissed me, and started coming on to me. But then your hands closed around my throat, and you started to strangle me.' Mitsuo's eyes widened in shock, and he looked sickeningly at his hands. Hasunuma continued, taking his hands. 'It wasn't you. You started talking. You had been possessed by the ghosts of someone I once knew, my ex best friend, Bakura. I suppose now is the best time to tell you.' Hasunuma sighed wearily, and continued. 'He was mugged one day. I saw it, but I didn't save him. He knew I saw it, and he wanted revenge on me. We had recently fallen out before this happened. He stole from my house, and I couldn't forgive him. This wouldn't have stopped me from saving him, but I just froze. I couldn't save him. They--- they killed him, right in front of me. And I didn't save him.' Hasunuma started clinging to Mitsuo, and silent tears started falling. Mitsuo said 'Shhh, Hasunuma, it's okay.' Hasunuma looked up, and said 'You don't, hate me? Now that you know what I did?' Mitsuo smiled softly 'No, you idiot. I love you.' Hasunuma put his face up to Mitsuo's, and kissed him 'I love you too, Mitsuo, always.' They laid down on Hasunuma's sofa and went to sleep in each other's arms. It had been a long night, and they were both tired.

A/N. I didn't mean for Bakura to attempt to kill Hasunuma. It just kinda happened. I thought it would make a good story. Next chapter contains the smut :D I'll work as hard as is possible :D


	3. Chapter 3 Bliss

Disclaimer: I can say this every chapter, but it won't change. Eerie Queerie is not mine. Though I wish it was :D

A/N. This chapter will contain the smut :D Finally, its been rated M rated for so long with nothing happening that the M rating was beginning to grow cobwebs :D But now the smut will finally happen :D I'm sorry for making you wait. I wasn't gonna be mean to them in this chapter, but I did it anyway, sorry :s This chapter is dedicated to Knight In Shining Armour, one of my best friends and the person that's reviewed this :D And to Sunset Love, who also reviewed this :D Also, I commented in a previous chapter that this was my second yaoi. It isn't anymore. It's my third. :D This is the last chapter.

A/N. A message to Knight In Shining Armour, in response to your review on Cat and Mouse Act. Edward and Jasper are the best, better then Jacob *nods* And to think I dedicated this chapter to you :D *laughs* Lol I'm just kidding, but Edward and Jasper really are better then Jacob :D *coughJacobdoesn'tsparklecough*

Bliss

Hasunuma had been on edge all day. Even though he was Bakura, since Mitsuo had been so dominant last night, it had turned him on. And he wanted Mitsuo more then ever. He planned to ambush him at home that night. Mitsuo could never resist Hasunuma once he turned on the charm. This was going to be easy. Hasunuma passed a note to Mitsuo. It said 'Hey, your parents are away, aren't they?' Mitsuo wrote back 'Yes.' Hasunuma grinned inwardly 'Well, when the cats are away, the mice will play, right? Wanna come to my place tonight?' Mitsuo wrote back 'Sure. Love you.' Hasunuma smiled and wrote back 'Love you too.' The teacher had left the room, which was why Hasunuma took the opportunity to write to Mitsuo. Hasunuma had just scribbled on the note 'I want you, Mitsuo. I'm hungry for you. Tonight, I need you.' Mitsuo read it and blushed. He wrote back 'I want you too.' They didn't see someone sneak over to them until the note was snatched. The two boys looked up in to the face of the boy who constantly teased them. He grinned at what it said on the note. He ran over to his desk before Hasunuma or Mitsuo could get the note back. He climbed on his chair and said 'I just read something interesting.' He proceeded to read the note out to the whole class. Mitsuo blushed, and looked down at the floor. Hasunuma however 'SMACK!!' A loud crack filled the classroom, and suddenly the boy was stood on the floor. He hit Hasunuma back, and a fight broke out. Mitsuo ran over to Hasunuma, pulling him off the boy and held him away from him. The boy's two friends were holding him back. They both agreed he had gone too far this time. Mitsuo yelled 'Someone help me!' as Hasunuma was struggling too hard, and Mitsuo couldn't hold him. A classmate ran over to help Mitsuo hold him. Mitsuo leant up to Hasunuma's ear 'Hasunuma, he's really not worth getting detention for. Please, don't beat him to a pulp. Please, babe. Don't do it. Please.' Hasunuma heard the pleading in Mitsuo's voice, and he slumped, having lost his energy and will to fight. Mitsuo and Hasunuma walked back over to the seat. The boy's two friends took him too the toilet to clean the blood off his face. The rest of the class sat down, stunned into silence.

The teacher came back in. 'Okay, I just saw the idiot brigade going to the bathroom. One of them was covered in blood. What happened this time? I want an explanation, now. Hasunuma stood up 'Me and Mitsuo were writing a private note to each other while you weren't here, we did that because we didn't want anyone to know what we were talking about. Idiot number three stole it, and read it to the class. So I hit him. Which is why he is covered in blood.' Hasunuma sat back down in his seat. The teacher spoke 'Well, thank you for being honest with me, Hasunuma. I'll let you off this time, because I think if I had been in your situation I would have done the same thing. But don't ever do it again, or you will be in big trouble. Also, passing notes is a big no no. Now, what did the note say that was so bad?' Mitsuo blushed again and Hasunuma said 'I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sensei. It's private.' She replied 'Okay, on second thoughts, I think I'd rather not know.' The teacher began teaching the class again. Ten minutes later the three boys returned, the one who was punched glowering at Hasunuma, the other two looking anywhere other then at Hasunuma.

The rest of the day was spent as any other normal day would have been, except that Hasunuma was furious. Mitsuo dragged him off to the library at lunch. Mitsuo explained the situation to the librarian and pulled Hasunuma to the back of the library. They sat there in silence, but Hasunuma seemed like he had calmed down a lot. The bell rang before they knew it. Hasunuma spoke 'Mitsuo. I didn't mean to punch him. I just got so frustrated with what he did. I just lost control. I love you, and didn't want you to get hurt, and I knew what he did would hurt you. I just snapped. I'm so sorry.' Mitsuo replied softly 'Hasunuma, I love you too, and its okay. It was a natural reaction. Come on, babe, let's go back to class.' Hasunuma pulled Mitsuo into a searing kiss. Mitsuo gasped, feeling his knees go weak. Hasunuma felt Mitsuo start to fall and grabbed tightly on to Mitsuo's back to prevent him from falling, and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Mitsuo's mouth, exploring the blonde haired boy's mouth. Mitsuo moaned in to the kiss, and Hasunuma smirked and broke the kiss. Hasunuma said 'If that felt good, I'm going to make you feel a hundred times better then that tonight. Now, come on, before we are late to class.' Hasunuma grabbed Mitsuo's hand and pulled him out of the library, on the way back to class.

The boys walked in to class together, Hasunuma in a lot better mood after the events of the morning. They sat in lesson, not really listening to what the teacher was saying, but getting more and more agitated, both wanting to feel the others skin on their own. The afternoon lessons ended, and neither of the boys had run so fast in their life.

Hasunuma had started kissing Mitsuo before they had even made it through Hasunuma's front door. Mitsuo murmured 'Hasunuma, aren't your parents coming home tonight? Won't they catch us?' Hasunuma said 'Don't worry, they are working late. We have this place all to ourselves.' Hasunuma started kissing Mitsuo again, nibbling on Mitsuo's bottom lip, asking for entry. Mitsuo opened his mouth and Hasunuma pushed his way in. Half way across the living room Hasunuma started pulling Mitsuo's shirt off and discarded it on the living room floor. Hasunuma pushed Mitsuo through his bedroom door and kicked it shut behind him. He pushed Mitsuo down on to the bed. He extended his tongue and licked Mitsuo on his nipple. Mitsuo gasped, bucking his hips. Hasunuma laughed 'Eager, aren't we?' Hasunuma came up and kissed Mitsuo. Mitsuo moaned in to the kiss. Hasunuma went down to Mitsuo's most private area and unzipped his trousers. He breathed heavily on to his lover's covered length. Mitsuo gasped and bucked his hips again, aching for contact. Hasunuma grinned and removed Mitsuo's trousers and underwear. He licked the head of the length then took Mitsuo into him. Mitsuo bucked, trying to push more of himself into Hasunuma. Mitsuo moaned loudly 'Ha-Hasunuma! That feels amazing!' Mitsuo's breath hitched. He grabbed hold of Hasunuma's hair and moaned 'Hasunuma, I'm going to.... ah!' Mitsuo released into Hasunuma's mouth, gripping Hasunuma's hair. Hasunuma swallowed all of Mitsuo's essence, licking the excess of Mitsuo's length.

After he had recovered, Mitsuo looked up at Hasunuma and smiled. 'How is this fair that I'm the only one naked?' Hasunuma grinned back with a glint in his eyes 'Well, we'll just have to change that then, wont we?' Hasunuma came up to kiss Mitsuo, grinning. Their lips met, locked in fierce ecstasy and passion. Mitsuo began removing Hasunuma's shirt, then, once he completed his tasks, moved his hands down to Hasunuma's trousers and unfastened them. Trousers and boxers were pulled off in a flurry of heated motion, and quickly flung out the way. Mitsuo had sat up somewhere in the middle of this, and Hasunuma climbed on to the bed and sat behind him. Hasunuma reached across to his bedside cabinet and pulled a small tube containing some liquid out of it. Hasunuma poured some on to his fingers and kissed Mitsuo on a sensitive part of his neck, and Mitsuo moaned loudly. Hasunuma said 'Are you ready, Mitsuo?' Mitsuo nodded. Hasunuma said 'Lift up your legs.' He entered one slick finger into Mitsuo's entrance. Mitsuo tightened around the finger. When he relaxed, Hasunuma slipped in a second, then a third. Hasunuma stretched Mitsuo, and Mitsuo moaned when Hasunuma brushed the bundle of nerves inside him lightly. Hasunuma smiled, pulling his fingers out of Mitsuo. He applied some of the liquid to his length. He turned Mitsuo around and laid him on his back. He pushed the tip of his length into Mitsuo, and pushed himself in inch by inch. When he had pushed himself the full way in he waited for Mitsuo to adjust around him. When Mitsuo relaxed Hasunuma pulled out and snapped his hips back in again. After a few thrusts Mitsuo moaned loudly. Hasunuma grinned and angled for that spot over and over again. The moans this elicited from his lover were almost enough to send him over the edge. Hasunuma thrusted at that spot one more time, and Mitsuo came all over their chests. A few more thrusts and Hasunuma exploded inside Mitsuo. Hasunuma collapsed on top of Mitsuo, panting. Mitsuo was also breathing heavily. He pulled out of Mitsuo, and waited for his breathing to calm down. When it did he clambered out of the bed and went to his on-suite bathroom, bringing back a damp towel. He cleaned off Mitsuo and himself, then put the towel into the wash. He pulled on some pyjama bottoms and passed some to Mitsuo, who also pulled them on. Hasunuma climbed back in to the bed and cuddled up to his lover. He wound his arms around Mitsuo's waist, kissing him. He said 'I love you Mitsuo.' Mitsuo smiled, and replied 'I love you too, Hasunuma.' Mitsuo wound his arms around Hasunuma, and the two boys fell to sleep, their arms pulling themselves closer and closer together while they slept.

Hasunuma's parents came through the door an hour later. Hasunuma's mum walked over to the middle of the living room floor. 'Oh, Mitsuo-san must be here again.' She had picked up Mitsuo's shirt. She folded it up and walked into Hasunuma's room. She laid it down on the desk in the room, and looked at the bed. She smiled at the two young lovers holding each other tightly, and whispered 'Good night, boys.' She walked out of the room again, closing the door lightly.

A/N. What did you all think? I think the lemon was the best I've written yet, I think I'm getting better at it :) Review if you like :)


End file.
